Amor Escolar
by DJ Tine y su hermana Zoe
Summary: La pequeña Miku Hatsune acababa de mudarse a la ciudad, en su primer día de escuela conoce a su tutor Len Kagamine. A poco comienza a tener sentimientos hacia el, pero ¿El sentira lo mismo? Kaito x Meiko, Rin x Rinto y otras parejas más encontraran en este fanfic.


¡Hola mundo! Este fanfic es Vocaloid, y a diferencia del otro, todos los Vocaloids son personas comunes y corrientes. Nadie tiene un lazo sanguíneo, salvo Rin y Len que siguen siendo hermanos, Kaiko, Akaito y Kaito son hermanos, Miku y Mikuo también.

POV MIKU

Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, pero pueden decirme Miku. Mis padres y hermano mayor, Mikuo, acabamos de mudarnos a esta ciudad. Hoy es mi primer día de escuela, voy con mi prima y rival (Podría decirse), Miku Zatsune. Curiosamente, fue ella quién nos recomendó venir a esta ciudad aunque es más probable que sea porque su novio Zeito vive aquí. El nombre del Instituto que voy se llama "Vocaloid". Espero poder tener muchos amigos y que nadie me odie.

Miku Z: Miku! ¡Ven abajo o llegaremos tarde! - Gritaba mi prima desde la puerta -.

Miku: Ya voy! - Le decía mientras bajaba escaleras abajo -.

Luego del viaje en auto que nos proporcionó Mikuo, hemos llegado a la escuela. Era muy grande, bueno, en comparación con mi escuela anterior. En la entrada había un chico más alto que yo, rubio y de ojos azules, alguien muy guapo podría decirse. Estaba yendo a la entrada sola, puesto a que mi prima se distrajo viendo a Zeito sentado bajo un árbol. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, hasta que ese chico rubio me sostuvo de la mano.

Len: Disculpe, ¿Usted es Miku Hatsune? – Me dijo formalmente -.

Miku: Si, soy yo.

Len: Pues déjeme presentarme. Soy Len Kagamine, su guía asignado.

Miku: ¿Guía?

Len: Discutiremos eso luego, que llegaras tarde a tu clase. Sígueme.

Seguí a Len como me dijo, me condujo a un aula que era posiblemente el mío. Me enseño donde era mi banco, era uno que estaba atrás ya que soy alta. El banco de Len estaba más adelante, pero sería porque usa lentes. Sonó el timbre y el profesor hiso una señal para que me levantará y me presentara.

Miku: Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, tengo 16 Años. Espero agradarles a todos.

Se escuchó un pequeño "Hurra" de los chicos, no se por qué dijeron eso. Luego de que terminara la clase, Len me guio por toda la escuela.

Len: Y ahí esta el gimnasio, ¿Alguna pregunta, Miku?

Miku: Si, ¿Qué significa que eres mi guía?

Len: Significa que soy tu tutor, te veo guiar en la escuela y tareas que no entiendas.

Miku: Y…..Cómo se elige el tutor?

Len: Pues tiene que ser alguien con buena conducta y con buenas notas.

Miku: Ya veo…..Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Len: Pues tengo 14 Años, por qué? – Me sorprendí por su edad ¡Él era más alto que yo! Y eso que soy una de las más altas de mi antigua escuela -.

Miku: Oh por nada – Conteste nerviosa -.

Len: Bueno, nos vemos.

Luego pasé todo el día con 3 chicas que conocí: Rin Kagamine, la hermana de Len, una chica tierna y amable aunque vengativa y todo lo opuesto cuando se enoja. Luka Megurine, va a un grado más que yo, una chica de 17 Años de edad, alguien muy linda por cierto y Gackupo está enamorado de ella. Luka es tutora, más suerte para él. Y por último esta Meiko Sakine, ella también va a un grado más que yo, solo que en diferente división que Luka, tiene 18 Años y Kaito está enamorado de ella. Aunque Meiko actúa muy tsundere, es normal que Kaito termine golpeado. En fin, fui a mi casa con mi prima, quien no paraba de hablar de Zeito.

Miku Z: Luego, me compró un helado, ¿No es tierno? – Dijo -.

Miku: Si prima, es muuuy tierno.

Mikuo no nos fue a buscar esa vez, pero lo vi pasar con una chica rubia parecida a Rin aunque se parece más a Len. Pero bueno, llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue buscar mi diario y escribir:

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy la pase muy bien en mi primer día. Conocí a 3 chicas, Rin, Luka y Meiko. También conocí a mi tutor Len, muy lindo por cierto. Al parecer, Mikuo se la pasó el día entero con una chica parecida a Len. Me topé con Kaito, y comprendo el enamoramiento de Meiko. En fin, espero que mañana pase algo más y conozca a alguien más. "_

**Continuara….**


End file.
